Leo Grummel
Leonardo Jeremey Scire Grummel known as Leo Grummel is a tetartagonist for the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures. Despite the main focus being on Leo being a presented with a good supportive personality for good, Grummel has had nefarious traits that have been either untold and unwritten for the start until developing Leo's character later on. He is also the cousin of Daray Darcus. The main well-known parts that are most well known to be villainous is Leo having a former out of control Mafia/Gang that put harm into others that he didn't like an opposed against, or did it indirectly and unknowingly. Many of the Lovely Land Locals aren't fully aware or hasn't made a big deal out of it except for the Glacials who try to incriminate him. Leo Grummel eventually becomes more of an anti-hero instead of a villain. In spite of their more good side as an affably evil protagonist, Leo Grummel has qualifying traits that make him viewed as a villain. Appearance(s) Leo dresses in fancy like clothing dressing very classic and simple. He isn't designed with a white coat most of the time since he doesn't want to be seen as a nerd by his friends. He dresses very fancy-looking possibly being that he was born before the '90s. Personality Leo has a two-sided part in him with ore of the traits. Some could classify him as a nerdy scientist doctor who keeps in their biggest fears and insecurity, while other parts are seen to just him almost being like a violent criminal gangster-like jock. He is a mix between both parts. Just having the brains and the brawn. So Grummel is smart and intellectual with making devices while he is strong with strategizing or getting into action. Leo is protective and ill at ease being too quick to insult and make fun of the Glacials or anybody else who oppose to upcoming idealistic plans with being a scientist making expriences and inventions that may be destructive and against the law along with traveling to certain places with time traveling. This is similar to Malik getting to a more likely frustrated and easily angered than with Leo. The only difference is that Leo is more likely to control his temper and is less likely to be in an actual outburst unless something noticeable that bothered anybody else starts to bother him. He is grumpy and lacks the patience for certain things having a lot of pet peeves. Although he had made friends when he worked as a Bartender and talked to Xela Stern a customer at the Bartender and kept in a lot of secrets together. They had a type of friends with a beneficial relationship. But they never wanted to be together. Leo is seen to have some bigotry against those who are more than just sympathetic towards the Glacials. He gets upset and openly outbursts towards anybody who either says that he is or was at the time going to far with the Glacials, or even if not just completely stays silent and plays the silent treatment on any of the Lovely Land Locals. Which makes them feel very unsure and distrusting towards Grummel. Grummel is depicted to be preoccupied with himself and not caring about others feelings. Having some very self-centered persona. Lovely Land: Fleeceville As mentioned earlier Leo will end up remaining as a hubristic out of control mad scientist who assists in Malik, Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, and anybody involved in Lovely Land Fleeceville or takes part in Fleeceville. His main goal is to create inventions and impress all of the Lovely Land Locals. He has taught in a fictionalized Downy Town High School in the fictional world Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Leo Grummel has overall done a lot to impact the world with his mechanical inventions and skillful scientific skills from his mother Lucca Scire, along with gymnastic athletic, sporty attributes from his father Gael Scire. Secret Scire The Trial Leo has done this blame game pretty much blaming the Glacials. Even when parts of the Glacials arguing seems irrational, Leo is so quick to brag about how wrong they are. Giving bold statements outside of the court talking about how they deserve what Leo thought that what the Glacials was dealing with was well deserved with them losing the trail. And threatening the Glacials then again with his former gang that he says could happen to Alice as well. Mafia/Gang, Death of Crystal Leo had a very secretive gang that was so hidden that trying to find the whole majority of them would be difficult only finding victims more than the suspects and perpetrators. That's how masterminded they were. Leo pretty much didn't want them to do this entirely. But he at least had chances to stop his Mafia/Gang from trashing the Glacials house, kidnapping the Glacial's two daughters; Alice Glacial and Christine Clarus Glacial have one of them killed which happened to be Christine Clarus Glacial who helped her younger sister escape, and so on. Grummel could have stopped the Mafia/Gang that he had known for some time. Although an objection could be made that the Mafia/Gang was overpowered they merely looked up to Leo and did whatever THEY; the Mafia/Gang working for Grummel thought could benefit specifically Leo to stop him from feeling wrathful and upset over the Glacials. And all Leo could have done to stop it was to tell his Mafia/Gang to leave the Glacials alone. But he either for one was too soft which makes him less villainous or he knew really well what was about to go on and wouldn't have a problem with it at all. Aftermath Leo pretty much leaves this part of him out and tries to become a mad scientist. He really grieves over the death of Christine Clarus Glacial but hates her parents and her younger sister who would eventually turn out to be come the soon to be villain. He looks for various ways to try looking for or making a specific gem like Time Zone and Regere that would make him be able to bring back Crystal Clear but it has been really difficult. And so much of it has been put on him by the Glacials, Brumals, Umbrals, and anybody else part of the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Media/Trivia * Leo Grummel is a Mad scientist * He has spent his past time part of an affiliated gang that would spiral out of control and make things worse and does some sports which were also the things his father (Gael Scire) did at some point. Leo Grummel currently uses the time doing empirical scientific research like his mother Lucca Scire. * Despite the villainous traits that can qualify him as a villain protagonist. Leo is also considered to be heroic. ** For instance, Leo has standards: *** He is against the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad who is just creating evil chaotic stuff for the sake of destroying not just him but others. *** He helps creates scientific inventions for others that helps and assists the saftey of the Lovely Land Locals. * The unwritten and untold parts of Leo Grummel being a chaotic evil mad scientist was going to be discarded until the realization an opportunity of making the character Leo Grummel have some selfish traits that could lead him onto this page. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Categories Needed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary Villains Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hero's Crush Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Evil vs. Evil